Samedi
by DelPlume
Summary: "Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes, leur visage tourné vers le tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'exclame ; - Tu es amoureux de Rose ?" - Pour nous, Rose et Scorpius sont faits pour être ensemble. Voilà quelques moments de leur histoire. - Traductions.
1. Le Dimanche

_._

**SAMEDI**

* * *

**Le dimanche**

_écrit par LittlePlume, traduit par DelfineNotPadfoot_

**.:.**

\- On fait toujours tout en fonction de tes envies, Scorpius. Je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire dans notre relation, parce que tu ne te préoccupes que de toi !

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Je sais que je suis prétentieux, je sais que je suis têtu et égoïste. Mais je t'aime, je te le jure ! Et quand je suis avec toi, je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise. Je suis incapable de te partager. Parce que je veux que tu sois à moi, même si je sais – et crois-moi, je le sais – que tu n'es pas ma propriété. C'est juste que... Je n'y peux rien. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec moi.

Sa voix se brise et il ferme les yeux. Rose peut voir à quel point le fait qu'elle s'en aille lui fait du mal. Il se sent trahi, abandonné, et la douleur qui se lit dans ses yeux fait monter des larmes dans ceux de Rose.

Et c'est là qu'elle s'en rend compte. Elle se rend compte qu'elle aussi est égoïste. Et hypocrite.

Alors peut-être qu'il a tort de ne pas la laisser partir, mais elle n'est pas mieux, à partir alors qu'il l'aime autant. Parce qu'elle sait au plus profond d'elle-même que, si elle s'en va maintenant, il l'attendra.

Il l'attendra pendant des semaines, des mois, des années.

Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il attendra qu'elle revienne de ses rêves, et elle trouve ça normal, sans même penser une seconde à la douleur que cela va lui infliger.

Ça la fait réagir. Elle se rapproche. Tout doucement. Elle pose ses mains sur son visage et, avec délicatesse, elle recouvre ses lèvres des siennes. Il soupire, et Rose sent ses mains s'emparer de son chemisier.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle avec un sourire tourmenté. Je suis désolée.

Alors qu'il ne répond pas, Rose se serre contre lui de manière à le sentir collé à elle.

\- Je suis désolée d'être égoïste, moi aussi, murmure-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Il ouvre les yeux et enfouit son regard dans celui de Rose.

\- Ça veut dire que tu restes ? ose-t-il demander lentement d'une voix faible.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi, répond-elle en essayant de rire.

Elle a la voix qui tremble et elle se cache le visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- On est pitoyables, marmonna-t-il.

\- On est amoureux, le contredit-elle.

\- Et on est deux idiots égoïstes. On est fichus. Ensemble, on est une catastrophe ambulante, continue-t-il, une ombre de sourire moqueur graciant ses lèvres.

\- Sauf si on divise la semaine, dit-elle, taquine.

\- Comment ça ? lui demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faut poser des règles, mais ça va marcher. Tu auras le droit d'être égoïste le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi ; et le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi ce sera mon tour.

Scorpius retient un rire. Il hausse un sourcil tandis que son regard s'illumine.

\- Et le dimanche ?

Un léger sourire s'empare des lèvres de Rose, qu'elle pose sur celles de Scorpius.

\- Le dimanche, on aura le droit d'être égoïstes ensemble.

\- Et tu penses qu'on va y arriver ? l'interroge-t-il, sceptique.

\- Oui.

* * *

**N/A**

Hum, et bien bonjour !

On se retrouve pour de courtes lectures qui viennent de loin. Dans ce recueil, qui gardera peut-être (ou pas) sa taille minimaliste de deux OS, vous trouverez la traduction d'OS que nous avons écrits en anglais.

**Le principe est simple** : LittlePlume a écrit un OS en anglais, et DelfineNotPadfoot en a fait de même. Ensuite, DelfineNotPadfoot a traduit l'OS de LittlePlume, et LittlePlume a traduit celui de DelfineNotPadfoot.

Vous trouverez donc les versions originales dans notre recueil _Saturday_.

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à nous écrire vos réactions !

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	2. Un Jour

_._

**Un Jour**

_écrit par DelfineNotPadfoot, traduit par LittlePlume_

**.:.**

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Albus à son meilleur ami, en murmurant le plus bas possible.

Scorpius secoua discrètement la tête, sans quitter des yeux leur professeur de Potions rondouillard. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes, leur visage tourné vers le tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'exclame ;

\- Tu es amoureux de Rose ?

Le visage de Scorpius devint rapidement écarlate, ses yeux, gris et écarquillés, glissant vers Rose, qui lui tournait le dos, pour voir si elle avait entendu son cousin.

Apparemment non.

\- Chh, Albus, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne, et surtout pas elle.

Il essaya de conserver une expression impassible, mais échoua lamentablement, et baissa la tête, sachant que son fard ne s'estompait pas du tout.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis amoureux de Rose.

Il avait appréhendé la réaction de son meilleur ami, car Albus était le cousin de la superbe jeune fille pour laquelle le cœur de Scorpius battait si fort, mais il savait qu'il devait lui dire. Leur amitié n'était pas basée sur des secrets. Ils avaient toujours préféré l'honnêteté. Par ailleurs, il avait ressenti le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, car sa récente découverte l'avait quelque peu effrayé. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir dingue – ça n'aurait rien de très « Malfoyien ». Et puis finalement, il avait vraiment envie d'avoir l'opinion de quelqu'un sur la possibilité qu'une chose pareille se produise. Sous entendu, la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre Rose et lui. Aussi effrayant que cela était pour lui, il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait une chance. Elle l'appréciait en tant qu'ami, donc c'était déjà un bon début.

N'est-ce pas ?

Tout ce qu'attendait Scorpius maintenant, c'était une réaction de son ami. En fait, il n'attendait pas sa réaction ; il la redoutait.

\- C'est super, Scorpius ! s'écria Albus, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

\- Ah oui ? grimaça Scorpius, sachant que toute son assurance lui avait échappé.

\- Oui !

\- Monsieur Potter, l'interrompit le vieux professeur, si vous pouviez baisser le volume et commencer votre Potion, ce serait merveilleux.

\- Bien sûr, professeur, sourit-il joyeusement, en se tournant vers son ami. Alors, depuis combien de temps ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Depuis combien de temps quoi ? marmonna Scorpius en commençant à couper une corne de licorne.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es…, tu sais, amoureux ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sentit une fois de plus ses joues et ses oreilles rougir, et la température de la pièce sembla s'élever à mille degrés.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en remuant distraitement la potion devant lui. J'imagine que ça fait un moment, mais je n'en étais pas sûr avant ces dernières semaines.

\- Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? se plaignit Albus, en versant maladroitement du sirop d'ellébore dans le chaudron bouillonnant, qui commençait à prendre une teinte bleue inattendue.

Bien sûr, Scorpius était trop occupé à regarder ses mains pour le remarquer.

\- Je pensais que j'étais ton ami.

\- Bah tu l'es ! Mais ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi ! C'est ta cousine, espèce d'idiot ! dit Scorpius en serrant les dents. Peu importe, si je te dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de… de conseils.

\- Quoi ? Le grand Scorpius Malefoy a besoin de mes conseils ? Pour une fille ?

\- Pas n'importe quelle fille, ta cousine !

\- C'est aussi ta meilleure amie.

\- Je sais, soupira Scorpius, en attrapant une pierre de lune et en commençant à la réduire en poudre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Albus le fixer. Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais après une minute, il échoua.

\- Alors, tu vas m'aider ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Elle est déjà folle amoureuse de toi !

Le choc submergea Scorpius, qui perdit le contrôle de sa poudre, qui tomba d'un seul coup en intégralité dans les tièdes bulles turquoise. Il aurait aimé demander à son ami s'il se moquait de lui, mais la potion avait soudainement tourné au rouge - une couleur qu'elle n'était pas censée prendre - et leur avait explosé au visage. A tous les deux.

**.:.**

Rose observait leur visage et leurs bras. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur des lits blancs de l'infirmerie avec toutes ces marques jaunes sur leur peau, même si elle savait que c'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un petit peu effrayée. Pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait été dans la salle de classe de Slughorn, certes, mais les voir inconscients n'aidait pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Ne pleurez pas, ma chère. Ça va aller, lui dit gentiment l'infirmière.

\- Je sais, mais c'est difficile de les voir couverts de cette… chose.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Demain matin, ils seront comme neuf ! Allez, encore deux minutes, et ensuite, vous retournez dans votre dortoir.

\- Merci, mademoiselle, répondit-elle alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait.

Rose se tourna vers son cousin et son ami, et grimaça en jetant un nouveau regard à leur peau brûlée. Au moins, la potion les avait mis k.o, et ils ne ressentaient rien du tout.

\- Vous êtes stupides. Tous les deux ! accusa-t-elle, en séchant ses larmes salées. Je suis sûre que vous avez raté votre potion à cause de quelque chose de stupide, espèces d'idiots. Pourquoi ne faisiez-vous pas attention ? Albus, je sais que tu détestes les cours de Potions, mais Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Elle soupira profondément et s'approcha du chevet de son ami. Puis, les joues en feu (métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr), elle prit sa main et le regarda timidement.

\- Regarde-moi un peu, en train de jouer les Prince Charmant, rit-elle. Ne te méprends pas, Albus, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son cousin. Je t'aime aussi, mais juste… juste pas de la même manière.

Elle demeura silencieuse quelques secondes, ignorant son propre fard.

\- Je vous vois demain, mes idiots préférés, leur chuchota-t-elle.

Elle laissa doucement tomber la main de Scorpius et se retourna.

Un jour, elle lui dirait.

* * *

**N/A**

On ne s'étend pas, merci encore d'avoir lu (et reviewé pour ceux et celles qui auront choisi de le faire), et à très bientôt, ici ou chez les BattPott ;)

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	3. Mon Cher

.

**Mon cher**

_écrit par LittlePlume, traduit par DelfineNotPadfoot_

**.:.**

La femme replace une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns et brillants derrière son oreille gauche, riant à quelque chose qu'il a dit. Elle pose doucement une main sur son genou, et il baisse les yeux en souriant d'un air gêné, les sourcils froncés par la confusion.

Rose observe la scène en silence depuis la porte. Décidant qu'il est temps d'abréger ses souffrances, elle pousse davantage la porte et entre dans le bureau de Scorpius avec un large sourire, apparaissant à leur vue. Le visage de Scorpius s'éclaire instantanément lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, et il se lève, oubliant complètement sa magnifique collègue, assise à côté de lui, ses longues jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles d'une manière très féminine et séduisante.

\- Hey, lui dit Scorpius, attirant Rose pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres.

La rouquine s'empêche de rire en voyant l'autre femme faire une grimace de dégoût et de jalousie, et elle ferme les yeux, savourant l'étreinte de Scorpius.

\- Hey, répond-elle enfin, alors que Scorpius la relâche. Tu es prêt à partir ?

\- Oui, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la brune, qui fait tout son possible pour lui adresser un sourire léger. A demain, Emeralda.

Il n'attend pas sa réponse et tire Rose par la main vers la sortie de son bureau. Une fois à l'extérieur, Scorpius se tourne vers sa petite-amie avec un grand sourire, ses yeux gris brillant de plaisir, et se penche pour rencontrer ses lèvres roses. Quand il soupire contre sa bouche, Rose rigole.

\- Je déteste quand tu dois t'absenter trop longtemps pour le travail, marmonne-t-il en laissant une traînée de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

Rose sourit et lève ses jolis yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis partie moins de deux jours, Scorpius.

\- Trop longtemps, répète-t-il dans un grognement, de retour sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois, Rose se met à rire et le repousse un peu en secouant la tête. Elle rencontre son regard et pose sa main sur son visage. Il embrasse la paume de sa main mais garde son regard vrillé à celui de Rose.

Enfin, il soupire et adresse un doux sourire à sa jolie petite-amie.

\- Allez, on rentre, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Rose le laisse la tirer dans le couloir du neuvième étage du Ministère de la Magie jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il met à arriver, Scorpius ne lâche pas la main de Rose.

\- Elle te draguait, tu sais ? lui fait remarquer Rose en souriant, tandis qu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Qui ça ? lui demande Scorpius, les sourcils haussés par la confusion.

Rose lève les yeux au ciel, mais rit de la façon dont son petit-ami était inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Emeralda.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle me dra... Ah, dit-il, frappé par ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

Rose rit de nouveau.

\- Je croyais que les hommes étaient censés savoir lorsqu'une femme était intéressée ? Donc soit tu es un acteur formidable, soit tu es l'être humain le plus adorable de l'univers...

Scorpius fait une grimace.

\- Adorable ? lui demande-t-il. Je crois que je préférerais que tu penses que je te trompe.

Le rire de Rose résonne dans l'ascenseur et Scorpius ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder avec adoration ; ses yeux d'un bleu vif qui se ferment quand elle rit, ses longs cheveux qui rebondissent autour de son visage, ses tâches de rousseur qui recouvrent ses joues avec délice.

Merlin, qu'elle lui avait manqué. Deux jours, c'est trop long, peu importe ce qu'elle en dise.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-elle enfin en secouant la tête. Tu es le petit-ami le plus adorable de l'univers, mon cher.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et écrase son sourire contre celui de Scorpius. Elle aime de tout son cœur ce jeune homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse il y a longtemps, quand il lui a dit qu'elle était jolie avec ce ruban bleu dans ses cheveux, avant de rougir furieusement et de partir en courant avec le cousin de Rose, la laissant seule au milieu de la salle commune, sous le choc.

Oui. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Deux jours sans lui, c'est trop long.

* * *

**N/A**

Bonjour à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Notre nouveau projet n'est pas encore prêt, mais ne vous en faites pas, d'ici un mois ou deux, ça devrait être bon (il vaut mieux voir large, hum). C'était donc un petit OS, pour s'amuser, et pour vous divertir et vous faire patienter. Si vous êtes intéressés par la version originale, en anglais, on vous invite à faire un petit tour dans le recueil _Saturday_.

Sur ces mots, bon weekend à tous, et à bientôt !

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	4. Aujourd'hui

**Aujourd'hui**

_écrit par DelfineNotPadfoot, traduit par LittlePlume_

.:.

Je suis amoureux de Rose depuis près d'un an maintenant. Certains diront que ça fait plus longtemps que cela, mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

Au début, nous étions amis. Ça a été plus ou moins immédiat pour Albus, Rose, et moi : nous nous sommes moqués de nos familles lors de notre premier trajet pour Poudlard et c'est à ce moment-là que nous avons créé des liens.

Notre amitié a perduré depuis ce jour, mais je pense que quelque part entre notre cinquième et sixième année, quelque chose a changé, sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en aperçoive. Albus a bien mentionné une ou deux fois (ou peut-être un peu plus que ça) que j'arborais une expression légèrement confuse chaque fois que je regardais Rose trop longtemps, que je revêtais un masque froid typiquement « Malefoyen » quand elle riait trop fort à la blague qu'avait faite un autre garçon, et que je parlais d'elle plus souvent que nécessaire, mais ensuite, après quelques mois passés à me servir ce genre de remarques, il m'a dit qu'il ne perdrait plus son temps à parler de choses évidentes, parce que je ne me rendais compte de rien.

Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il avait raison. Une chose s'est produite après cela : je suis tombé amoureux de Rose.

D'un autre côté, il était aussi dans le faux, parce que si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça de l'amour, si ?

Je pense que le jour où je me suis finalement rendu à l'évidence a été le jour où j'ai raté une potion pour la première fois parce que j'étais en train de penser à sa nouvelle écharpe et à la manière dont elle faisait ressortir ses yeux. Le tissu était une combinaison de bleu et de gris, et elle n'aurait jamais dû la porter à l'école. Premièrement, parce que ça n'avait rien de très Gryffondor, et secondement, eh bien, ça m'a fait ajouter un crin de licorne de trop dans mon chaudron.

La raison pour laquelle je radote à propos de Rose et le comment du pourquoi je ne peux pas penser à autre chose, vient du fait que – mis à part que je ne peux _vraiment_ pas m'arrêter de penser à elle – aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la preuve qu'elle ne pouvait pas déserter mon esprit. Jamais.

C'était un peu stupide, je le reconnais. Vous vous dites sûrement que ça aurait pu être dangereux si les choses avaient encore plus mal tourné, et Albus peut rire autant qu'il veut.

Moi, j'appelle ça l'amour.

Je voulais transplaner dans un coin moldu de Londres parce que Rose n'avait cessé de parler d'un truc appelé stylo, en disant que le sien était en train de « mourir ». Mon but était de lui en acheter un nouveau, et ma destination était planifiée ; le quartier moldu de Londres juste en dehors du Chaudron Baveur.

Ma détermination et ma décision étaient également parfaitement maîtrisées, et je n'avais pas peur de rater ce transplanage, parce que mes tentatives avaient toujours été un franc succès.

Mais ensuite, le visage de Rose est apparu dans ma tête – avec ses tâches de rousseur et tout le reste –, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retenir et de me reconcentrer. Mes trois D étaient depuis longtemps oubliés.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis arrivé sain et sauf. Mais pas où j'en avais l'intention.

Quand j'ai levé la tête vers le mur en briques et vu le panneau indiquant « Rose Street », je me suis senti ridicule.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Ça m'est égal. Parce que je l'aime et même si elle ne le sait pas encore (et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de lui dire), c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans cette histoire. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Cela dit, si vous voyez Albus, dites lui d'arrêter de rire quand même.

* * *

**N/A**

Bien le bonjour !

Voilà un petit cadeau de Noël (écrit en juillet), pour (encore) vous faire patienter jusqu'à notre projet en cours. Ça avance, on vous le promet !

Nous profitons aussi de cette petite note pour verser une petite larme, car les BattPott (pour ceux qui ont suivi leurs petites péripéties) ont maintenant plus d'un an.  
Eh oui, le temps passe vite !

La version originale de cette drabble est disponible dans notre recueil _Saturday_, comme d'habitude.

Sur ce, joyeux Noël à tous et à bientôt !

Del(&amp;)Plume


End file.
